


A Furry Encounter

by Pelican_Island



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Falling Out of Love, Furries, Gay, Homophobia, Jesus - Freeform, Kinks, M/M, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, The Bible - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelican_Island/pseuds/Pelican_Island
Summary: A middle-aged woman, unhappy in her marriage, goes to the bar one night after having disappointing sex with her husband. Little did she know, her life would change forever...Written with my friend Sarah.





	1. Chapter 1

_**PROLOGUE** _

SucC  
Succ  
Succ  
Succ  
Succ  
With two c’s  
Succ succc on cow utter milk oink oink

  
This is like a slam poem lol

  
Bring it to peotry club i bt Linda would love it ;)  
It’ll make up for the Viagra her husband has to take just to get a hard on for 2 minutes

Yeah poor Linda her husban gay and leaves her drier than the Sahara

I bet a good succ on the tiddy will help her

IDEA: Linda leaves gay husband for lesbian furry lover  
Yes I like that. Her wife walks her around on a collar in the mallJesus is there and he is between them whenever they fuck

Keep it SC (strictly christian)

She leaves her husban cause he is also Atheist not jsut gay  
She wants holier sexy lifestyle and she and her wife practice Chritianity and she doesn’t touches herself with the rosemary while her wife reads her the bible but its translated to wolf 

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO masturbation is a sin

Wife shoves one of her hands up her pussy while reading the Bible  
She shoves her hands up Linda’s pussy while her jands are in prayer

She shoves her paws up there (but clips the claws so she don’t make dat pussy bleed like a freshly killed rabbit) She done murder those bitches

Yes her wife cares about wellbeing. She only murders anti- Furry bullies woh are gae atheists >:(

Are you ready to start our beautiful love story 

Yes of Course, we should start with her and her husband while her husban stode naked looking for the 16 viagra pills he needs

Yeet

Can I start?

Yeah sure bitch let’s go but can I name the chapter?  
UNless you got a nice ass title

Yes of course

Nice

I only got stanky titles


	2. Limp Dick

It had been fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes I have stood here, waiting for my greasy husband Paul to find the fucking viagra. He had been fumbling around in the bathroom cabinets looking for those cursed pills. I stood here in the doorway, my 43 year old saggy titties hanging sadly while my once spicy coochie runs dry. This was the eighth time this week that we have tried to procreate. Each time he would flake out, but tonight he decided to actually try. Of course he had to find his Viagra first. Nowadays it took him seventeen and a half pills just to make that micropenis of his rise. I sighed sadly. I just wanted to get some good fuck for once.

  
“I found it!” Paul yelled out finally from the bathroom. I heard the bottle cap open and pills pouring out onto his hand. He walked into the bedroom, his 1.37 inch dick whipped out and ready to rumble. Despite the promise of getting dicked down tonight, I still couldn’t help but feel disappointed by the sight of his cock. I remember a time when just the thought of being rammed in the ass by that willy made me wetter than a fucking slip’n slide. Now, though, I could barely muster a drop of my sweet, succulent jizz.

  
“Tammy, are you ready to get this dick in your pussy tonight?” Paul whispered huskily, making his way towards me. Hesitantly, I nodded. I backed up towards the bed, covered in decades-old lube from when we did anal before we got married. Normally I would clench my bootyhole in fear for the pain that would come soon, but my delicious asshole was stretched out by years of overuse and Paul’s dick was smaller than a walnut so I knew he would barely leave a dent. He probably didn’t even need any of this crusty lube anymore, it just slipped right in. He only stuck his pee pee slightly in but his dick was already Niagara Falls. I was covered in his salty white cum in just four microseconds. Usually I would lick it off my skin like a kitten, but it tasted too bitter and dry to come anywhere close to my juicy tongue. After all of these years, his cum supply seemed to be running out, because there was barely enough there to cover the bottom of a shot glass. He collapsed down beside me, already exhausted from the ordeal. Smelling the dank odor of his sticky nut juices suddenly made me want to vomit, and I quickly sat up.

  
“Babygirl, where’re you going?” Paul asked me, still out of breath. I realize that I have no excuse for why I would leave like that. Afterall, it was custom for us to bathe in our cum after sex, but this time it just doesn’t seem worth it.

  
“I just realized I have to, uh….go….shopping? Yeah, shopping! We need….milk! I’ll see you later!” I fumble for a way out, but it didn’t matter anyways, as Paul was already fast asleep. What a pussy. If he fucked my bootyhole even just a bit more, I bet his heart would give out. I noticed the Viagra had already worn out and his dick had returned to its natural size of 0.0048 centimeters. I yeeted myself out of this house. Outside it was a cold Winter night, and I shivered as I stood on the stairs to the house. At least it no longer smelled like sour nut juice. I stumble over to my car, and I’m glad that I remembered my keys on the way out. As I drive, my mind drifts off as I think of all of the great sex I could be having if only I didn’t have a husband who’s penis couldn’t even please our cat, and believe me, he tried. I don’t even realize where I’m headed until I lift my eyes up and see the bar in front of me. As a good Christian woman, I know that I shouldn’t be here, but something seemed to be calling out to me. I take this sense, this urge, as a sign from God, and step out of the car.


	3. A Tail Up My Ass

I swing open the doors to the bar. I regret to say that I have been to multiple bars throughout my youth when I had lost sight of God, so that’s why when I walked into this bar, I knew it was something different. It was like every other bar, except for one thing. 

Everybody there was wearing brightly colored mascot suits, all animal themed and all making me strangely turned on. Unholy thoughts swept through my head, but I shook them away as quickly as they had come. Unlike my husband, the only devious thoughts I have are wet dreams of our Lord and Savior, Jesus Christ, smashing this pussy up to Heaven. For the first time I begin to feel something begin to manifest itself within my cunt. The smallest but still recognizable feeling of lust. There are suits displaying a mass array of species, from cats to dogs to otters to lizards. But one suit in particular catches my eye. A red fox/coyote hybrid stood alone by the bar, nursing a glass of whiskey and gazing mournfully at the other bar attendees. From its snout to its tail, I was attracted to the beautiful creature. I couldn’t tear my eyes away from them, no matter how hard I tried. Her slim waist and wide hips just kept making me look at them. And oh don’t even get me started on that ass of theirs, so plump and ripe. It was the perfect shape and I just wanted to take a bite out of it as if it were a peach. And even though they were in a suit, I could make out the smallest hint of breasts. I bet they were youthful tatas, not too big, not too small. Oh my mouth watered just thinking of her dominating me in a doghouse with a biscuit in my mo- No! I must stop these thoughts! Slapping myself I returned to my normal state. My pastor warned me about homosexuality taking over, but I had never experienced it until now. I have to resist the Gay Agenda!

However, when I look over to the gorgeous animal, the same feeling returned to me. I guess talking to her wouldn’t do any harm. After all, I am a Christian woman. My faith in God could handle any homosexuality this world throws at me. I cautiously approach the being, nervous to communicate with such a fascinating and otherworldly creature. I nervously walk up to her, looking down at my old worn out heels the entire way. Shyly, I take a seat next to her and ask the Zebra waiter for a hard tequila on the rocks. I take a small sip of the icy nectar and then turn to the goddess sitting next to me. Oh God, she is even more beautiful up close. At this distance I could observe every fabric etched across the mask and the cheap sticker looking eyes. 

“H-hey. My n-name is Tammy. Do you come here often?” I ask, distracted by her suit. She says nothing, only nods her head slowly. Each action she takes seems so fluid, yet at the same time spontaneous and unpredictable. 

“By the looks of you, it seems like it's your first first time ever seeing a place like this.” Oh her voice, so stern and slightly muffled by her snout yet i sensed a sort of playfulness behind her words. So quick, so smooth. Oh every aspect of her being just made me want to bust the fattest nut, I could barely hold it in anymore.  

_ Get it together, Tammy! _ I scolded myself, thinking of how disappointed Jesus would be if I turned into a…a…a GAY! I shook with the effort to not turn my pussy into a waterslide. She stared at me with concern.

“Hey, are you alright? If all of… _ this _ is too much, we can just step outside for a bit. It’s pretty shocking to see only one furry, much less a whole convention.” She was so kind, and that made me want her even more. Against my better judgement and against the morals set out in the Bible, I agreed to let her take me out of this place.

“Yeah, that sounds like a plan,” I say, and she grabs my arm with her soft, luscious paw and leads me outside into the cool night.

 


End file.
